


Late Night Tea

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Smut - no story line.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Late Night Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cheesy AF, poorly written smut; First attempt writing Loki.
> 
> A/N: Please be gentle, it’s 4:30am, this is unedited and the first thing I’ve been able to write since December. Takes places sometime after CA: The Winter Soldier and before Thor: Ragnarök.

I sat in front of the fireplace with my feet tucked under me in the chair, a hot teacup held between my hands. The calming smell of cinnamon and ginger was almost overwhelming until the warm fluid reached my taste buds – the perfect melody to help soothe me. The lights were dimmed and the only noise I heard was the crackling of the fire. It had been a rough day, tempers flared, and mistrust ensued.

The compound had been in shambles for the last five days; ever since the Bifrost opened and dropped Loki on the grounds. Steve and Natasha were both adamant that he be watched constantly, claiming that it be some kind of trick that he was here. The escapades I’d been told about happened long before my time with the Avengers, but I gathered enough to know that their concerns were valid.

I heard faint footsteps descending the stairs, they were too light to be Steve and too heavy to be Natasha’s; that left only Loki. 

Turning my head, I smiled to greet him as he entered the room.

“Good evening, ma’am,” He greeted with a smile.

“Hello, would you like some tea?” I asked standing up.

“That would be nice, yes, thank you.”

“Chai alright?” I asked making it to the stovetop.

He nodded, “Is that what you’ve been making me?”

I laughed softly, “Yes, that’s my evening drink.”

Moving around the kitchen, I pulled another teacup out and grabbed teabags and sugar. It had only been a few days and I already knew how he took his tea. I was usually the last one to bed and in Loki’s attempts to ease the tension in the house he normally only came to the common room late in the evening. Needless to say, we had spent a lot of time together.

Loki pulled his cup across the counter and began to fiddle with the teabag. “Do you mind if I ask a personal question?” He spoke softly.

“Not at all,” I leaned against the counter.

“How does a sweet girl like you, get mixed into all of this?” He gestured around the house.

I sighed, “The short answer is that I was mixed up with the wrong people, I guess. The company I worked for turned out to be corrupt. I was just lucky enough to have become friends with Natasha while we were on the inside together. She and Steve took me in after everything.”

The tea kettle blew. Instinctively, I pulled the kettle and filled both cups. My mind thinking back to the dreadful day in Washington DC. The whole world was shaken and crumbled around me. I slid his cup back across him.

“Everything felt so meaningless after that day. I had no one left to fight for. It left me feeling empty and bitter,” I sighed, pulling myself back to reality. “From what I understand you suffered a loss that left you with some similar feelings.”

He shook his head before drinking his tea, “Grief is a fickle thing. It can make one do awful things.”

“And those things should be forgiven.”

“Why are you doing that?” He asked.

“Doing what?” I questioned.

“Treating me like a person.”

“Because you are,” I shrugged. “You shouldn’t be demonized for eternity because of a mistake.”

I held the teacup tightly in my hands and brought it close to my chest. My body felt cold all the way through my core. Loki looked between his teacup and my face, his expression hard to read; flashes of confusion, frustration, pain, and even relief all appeared.

My opinion of his forgiveness was not a popular one. It was the topic that started the anger and hostility this morning. He wasn’t a saint and by the standard of those around us, he would never be able to atone for the things he did.

A shiver escaped my body.

“You’re cold,” He observed.

“I’m okay,” I replied.

“Come,” He stood, “Let’s sit by the fire.”

I didn’t try to object, it was pointless. I was cold though I didn’t know why. The temperature hadn’t changed much if any. But goosebumps had wrecked my skin and my bones almost ached. I looked at the clock on the stove before walking away; it was hard to believe it was already four in the morning. 

Putting my cup on the hearth, I sat on the ground directly in front of the fire. He did the same but grabbed the blanket from the couch before he sat down. In a sweet gesture, he draped it over my shoulders.

“Thank you,” I said softly when he sat down.

He smiled back at me; it was a breathtaking sight. When he truly smiled his eyes crinkled and dimples appeared in both of his cheeks. Beautiful blue looked back at me, pulling me into a comfortable silence.

“I’ve enjoyed these last few nights drinking tea with you,” He said staring into the fire. “I feel as if I’ve always known you.”

“Me too,” I drank my tea letting the heat warm me from the inside. “Nights are quiet around here; it’s been nice to not spend them alone.”

“Well, I didn’t think we were to the point of spending the night,” He joked.

I couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped, “Jokes, it’s four am and you have jokes.”

He smiled again, clearly proud of himself.

The room settled around us again, the fire crackling and in need of a new log. The embers still giving off satisfyingly high heat. Another shiver escaped my body.

He put his teacup down and took the fire poker to push the coals around before hanging the stick back on the hook. In one fluid effortless motion, another small log was placed on the fire.

“Come here,” He said

I looked at him questioningly, unsure if this was a good idea. Setting my own teacup down, I scooted closer to him. He took the blanket from my shoulders and unfolded it, stretching it over both of us. Reaching out his arm he pulled the small lap blanket from the chair on the side of him and draped it over our shoulders; his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I sighed contently.

“Better?” He asked.

“Much,” I agreed.

The fire roared with the occasional pop or snap. It had been a long time since I had felt this comfortable. An obnoxious voice in my head said run, really it was Ted Mosby’s voice saying, ‘nothing good happens after 2am’. I ignored it; this was exactly where I wanted to be. Although, I don’t think I knew where I wanted to be until now.

His fingertips slowly moved up and down my side, a soothing and distracting movement. I reached for his unoccupied hand with my own, intertwining our fingers. Casually he brought our tangled fingers to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss to my knuckles. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. He was sweet and charming, and it became increasingly easier to understand how he got away with so much.

I felt a soft kiss to the top of my head.

Turning to look at him, I recognized the look in his eyes. An emotional reflection of my own; solace and unadulterated lust. Without a second thought, I closed the space between us pressing my lips to his. His lips were smooth and warm against my own.

I broke it and pulled away, “I’m sorry.” I whispered. “That was wrong, I shouldn’t have done that.”

He was quiet for a moment, my mind raced with thoughts. I wanted so badly to believe that this was not me, not my desires or actions. But I knew that of all his many gifts, manipulating emotions and thoughts were not something Loki could do without his scepter.

“There’s nothing wrong with what was done,” He finally spoke. “Unless this is something you don’t want.”

Shaking my head, I looked up at him my hands resting on his abdomen. “I do though.”

Not another word was spoken. He kissed my jawline softly and slowly moving down my neck until he got to the crook of my shoulder. His hands found the hem of my shirt and quickly pulled it off. In the seconds after, I had his shirt off and piled along with my own. My fingers laced through the soft hair at the base of his neck, laying back I pulled him with me. His lips found mine again; I could taste the warm cinnamon of his tea as his tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for entrance.

The cold I had felt the last hour had dissipated and I finally knew what drove it. The need to feel someone else’s heat, breath in someone else’s scent and know simply that someone was there.

His weight supported on his forearms as he hovered over me, breaking the kiss, working his wet kisses down my chest, between the valley of my breasts. Stopping to take time to suckle each of my nipples while he pulled my sleep shorts off.

I suddenly felt exposed, laying completely naked in front of a man I had only truly know a few days. Not to mention on the living room floor of the compound I shared with my friends who had been hurt by this man. All my scars exposed.

“You’re beautiful,” He whispered crashing his lips to mine.

All my worries melted away.

I could feel his impossibly hard erection when I wrapped my legs around his waist. Moaning into the kiss, I needed friction of some kind. I needed him.

“Loki,” I breathed, breaking the kiss.

His lips found my neck again.

“Fuck me,” I murmured in his ear.

He pulled back with a torn look on his face, “you’re sure you want this?” He asked again.

I nodded, “I need you, need this.”

That was all the permission he needed. Pushing down his sweatpants he sprung free, a few quick pumps in his own hand and he was lined up at my entrance. He was slow at first, my breath hitched when he was fully sheathed.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

I shook my head and pulled him back to kiss me.

He pulled almost completely out before slowly, painfully slow pushing back in. My walls stretching to accommodate his large size. His pace quickened, my hands sprawled across his back, digging in with each thrust. The coil in my core winding tighter and tighter, heat pooling, and soft moans escaped my lips.

Passion, hunger, and need propelled both of us. Ragged breaths and moans of ecstasy echoed through the room.

“Let go,” He moaned in my ear. 

His name escaped my moaning lips like a silent prayer as my walls shuttered and gripped him tighter as hot seed coated them. The feeling of his cum filling me was all I needed for the coil to snap. Ecstasy rocking me from the tips of my toes throughout my whole body. We rode it out together, foreheads pressed together, sharing the same air. 

Rolling to his side, he pulled out. Pulling me into his side, he laid the blanket over us. My head laid on his shoulder looking into his blue eyes. He looked at me. His hair still a mess, and in the new morning sunlight, he looked more handsome and more human than I’d ever seen him.


End file.
